The Red Eyed Agent
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Katie Marshall had a power that the red-eyed Agent wanted. He would stop at nothing to get it. She had to move away to escape the Agent again and this time met someone who could help her. KatieXEmbry -Written for the SOB Rain Contest-


**Author Penname: PattyOFurniture & Fairy-Tale Romantic  
Title of story: Red Eyed Agents  
Main Character(s): OC & Embry  
Canon/AH/AU/etc: Alternate Universe, New Moon time frame  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no infringement intended by using her characters.**

**Thanks to Fairy-Tale Romantic, my co-writer, and Itslikenature, our beta. :)**

* * *

I am not what you would call 'ordinary.' Oh, sure, I look like a regular girl; long platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, everything is in the right place. I have parents. I go to school. I'm on the girl's varsity soccer team and the dean's list every quarter.

But this is where things become less regular and more extraordinary.

When I was two, my mother found me hovering in my crib, surrounded by a bright, white light. I was laughing and cooing and seemed perfectly happy in my little orb of brilliance.

Mom and dad got their heads together and decided to keep the incident a secret. When I started kindergarten, I got mad at the teacher for skipping me during show and tell, and caused all the flowers planted around my school to wither and die.

That was the first time that _he_ showed up. The first time we had to run and start a new life.

I've been running so long, I don't even remember my real name. I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. I am whoever I need to be to keep myself and my family safe.

Every time we move, I seek out the local library. I've always loved to read, and it's easier to keep a low profile borrowing books instead of buying them. Purchases leave a paper trail that can be traced.

I'd had a funny feeling all day, like a premonition that something was going to happen. I hoped I was wrong, that I was imagining things, and drove to the city library like I always did after school to check out some new books.

On my way out of the library, I felt my stomach tie in knots. I prayed it was only the darkness of the night sky, and the rain coming down in heavy sheets around me as I raced to my car, but I knew better. _He_ had to have found me again.

I locked the doors and drove away as quickly as possible. It was happening again.

When I finally turned down the deserted highway to my house, a familiar white flash crashed into the side of my car, knocking it completely from the road. I had no time to react; I was flipped in an instant.

Glass shattered around me slicing into my skin. The screeching sound of the metal tearing echoed in my ears. The car rolled twice before coming to a stop upside down.

I moaned in pain but I couldn't stay put. They had found me. They wanted me. The Agency wanted me. They knew what I could do and would stop at nothing until they had me.

I unbuckled the seatbelt that held me upside down and fell, hitting my head. I was hurt but I couldn't stop. I had to get out of there.

A cold hand whipped in through the window and grabbed my arm. I was jerked out of the mangled car.

Rain pelted into my face and made it hard to see. I could barely hold my head up straight. He held me up to meet his merciless gaze. My feet dangled in the air above the ground.

He was pale and deadly.

He was one of them.

He had found me again.

The Agent with the red eyes.

His voice was menacing. "You didn't think you could get away from us that easily, did you Katie? My master will be pleased I have finally caught you. The rain made it difficult to track you, but yet here I am. And I must say your blood smells even sweeter than last time we met."

I would not go willing. I never have. This time would be no different.

"You will fail again," I spat.

A bolt of electricity stung through my veins as I pressed the power that I held deep within myself outward. I lifted us off the ground and broke his grip on me using no physical strength.

Rain began to patter on the edges of the energy bubble I had created. I imagined us going higher, and I began to spin us in the air faster and faster like a ballerina in pirouette.

The wind flipped through our hair and clothes but I was not worried. He would not touch me again.

His eyes went wide and he flailed his arms and legs wildly. His voice stung like poison.

"I will find you Katie!! No matter where you run, we can find you! I know the smell of your blood! My Master collects special abilities and yours is one he will have!"

I forced the energy through every pore of my body and let it fly against him like a missile. He went hurtling into the sky at bone crushing speeds. The aerial ballet came to a stop and I fell to the ground, spent.

I opened my eyes and allowed myself one deep breath before pushing myself up on sore arms. They would not win. I would not be a part of their secret government agency. I would have to leave tonight. They can always find me.

As I stood, the burn in my ankle overpowered me. I would walk through the pain. I had to leave.

I hobbled to my damaged car and kneeled down. Reaching through the window, I felt the glass slash through my arm but I had to get my backpack.

I considered my options. I had already used my power, so they knew where I was. Once more wouldn't hurt. I pressed the energy past me and let it grab my backpack from the car, placing it in my outstretched hands.

We would leave tonight. Another life left behind. I thought back to what the Agent had said.

This time, we would go somewhere rainy.

***

I put a small sandwich and a bottle of water on my lunch tray and reached for my wallet. As I pulled out my cash, I glanced at my new driver's license.

Katie Marshall.

In the past month I had gotten used to that name as well. I paid the lunch attendant and went to sit down at my new table.

I sat at the same table as a girl who was left behind. Her name was Bella Swan. She was a lost soul, nothing but a shell.

I asked around a few times, but all I could learn was that a boy up and left her one day. It always hurt me to look at how sad she was.

During the passing weeks I watched Bella as she seemed to sink greater and greater into this deep depression. My insides tore for her.

But one day, while Angela started talking about a bear she and Ben had seen and Jessica and Lauren protested, Bella spoke up.

"_No, she's right. We had a hiker in on Saturday who saw the bear, too. He said it was huge and black and just outside of town, didn't he Mike?" _

Every set of eyes flew to her. She talked? Bella talked? I had never heard her speak. We all were silent.

Soon the bell rang and everyone scattered for their classes. For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

I kept an eye on her those next few weeks, and every day she seemed to get better. Every day she seemed to talk a bit more, and once or twice I even saw her smile. It warmed my heart.

***

Spring break was starting, and while the rest of the students were talking about going somewhere sunny, I stood back in the corner and prayed for more rain. I loved the rain ever since the Agent told me that he had a hard time tracking me in the storm.

Sunday a heavy rainstorm came through late in the evening. It was a glorious thing.

Lightning lit up the dark sky and the echoing rumble of the thunder was incredible. I put on my rain boots and coat, grabbed a small LED lantern, and walked through the backyard.

As I stepped through the tree line and into the forest, pure, clean smells assaulted my senses: crisp refreshing rain, wet earth, bark, and grasses, all rolled into one deep, refreshing breath.

I walked until I found the small clearing with a large rock planted right in the middle of the grass. This was my sanctuary.

I walked over and placed the lantern on the ground close by. I sat on the cold, wet rock and angled my face up towards the sky. The droplets felt like tiny petals on my skin.

I sat there encompassing myself in the pure happiness of the moment when a loud voice called from the brush.

"Hello?" called a deep male voice. I jumped at the sudden noise and leapt off the rock.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled, placing my hands up defensively. The Agent had found me, even in the rain! "I know who you are!"

"You do?" The man answered in a confused tone.

"You know what I can do! I'll throw you again!" I screamed at him placing the rock as a barrier between us.

"I - I don't think I know who you are. I don't want to hurt you." He stuttered in a soft voice.

The more he spoke, the more my fear diminished, until his voice didn't seem quite as dangerous as it had at first.

"Come into the light." There was only one way I could know for sure. "Let me see your eyes."

He stepped out carefully, so as not to frighten me. When the light finally touched him I was startled.

He was very tall and lean but muscular. His skin was a beautiful, deep bronze. He stopped moving when he was just close enough to me that I could see him.

The rain slid in rivers down his chest and arms and dripped off his short dark hair. I followed the droplets down his face. His cheekbones and jaw line were strong and angular.

I met his eyes and felt a feeling of safety and peace overcame me. His mouth dropped open and a sigh heaved through his entire body. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, not the blood red color I'd come to fear.

A small smile ghosted my lips. A very wide and reassuring smile spread across his face, it was a bright white contrast to his dark skin.

I bit my lip and looked down to the wet ground. "Sorry, you aren't who I was expecting."

He took a step closer. "You sounded afraid. Is someone giving you trouble? Can I help?"

I shook my head, letting droplets of water fling away from me. "No, I was just startled is all." I would tell no one that part of my life.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Katie."

He smiled again. "Nice to meet you Katie. I'm Embry."

He walked closer to me and offered his hand. I reached out and took it. My brows skyrocketed when I felt the heat radiating off him.

"Whoa," he said, looking down at our hands. I pulled my hand away quickly and took a step backwards. He shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, just your hand …is really cold."

"Sorry. I guess I've been out here for a while."

I should have been afraid, but for some reason in the presence of this stranger I felt total peace instead of fear. I liked the feeling. Peace.

"Are you from around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I live right through the woods at the house there." I looked up and met his heated gaze before looking back at my feet. "Where do you live?"

"I'm from La Push. It's a reservation about fifteen miles from here."

"Oh really? What are you doing in Forks?"

"I'm helping watch over a friend up here." He jumped in front of me quickly. "Hey! Do you know Bella Swan? She lives just around the corner."

I nodded. "Yeah, she sits at my lunch table, but I'm not really friends with her or anything."

"I could introduce you. She needs a friend right now and I'm pretty sure you do too," he smiled.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm sorry but…why do you care? You don't even know me."

"Well then, let's change that. Bella is coming down to La Push tomorrow morning. Why don't you come with her?" I smiled at the thought of spending more time with him, but with Bella Swan? Could I handle that?

"I don't know Embry. It would be kind of awkward. We never talk at school. We are both the quiet, keep-to-yourself kind of people."

He sighed and smiled. "You never know what you have in common until you try." I slid back onto the rock still not sure.

He continued. "I could take you over tonight. I could introduce you and then it wouldn't be so hard to hang out with her."

"It's late though. She might not even be up."

He took a step to the rock after me. "I know she's up. My friend Jake is over there right now."

"You are really persistent, aren't you?" I accused, turning to face him.

He nodded in agreement. "So will you come?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, whatever."

He took a step forward and hugged me off the rock tightly. Wow, he was so warm. Was I really that cold?

He sat me back on the ground and smiled. "You ready to go then?"

"Sure," I smiled. He put his arm around me and subconsciously I sunk into his heat. "Thanks Embry. I hope I'm not too much of a bother for you."

"Bother? No way! I want to get to know you. Bella and Jake will, too."

"You think so?"

He grinned. "I know so."

We dodged rain puddles as we made our way to Bella's around the corner.

"So you're in Bella's class?" He looked down to me.

I shook my head. "No. I'm a year younger. I'm a junior."

"Oh nice. Me too!"

Him? A junior? I looked at him like he was crazy. "How old are you?"

He laughed. "I'm seventeen. I know I look way older. Lots of people tell me that. How you liking Forks then? Crazy all this rain huh?"

I smiled wildly. "I actually really like the rain."

"So you sitting in the rain is a normal thing then?" He asked.

I nodded and looked down to the sidewalk.

"Well next time make sure you give me a call and we'll go out together." I looked up at him carefully as he continued. "Just so you're not out at night all alone."

"Yeah, cause I'm so safe with guys that don't wear any clothes," I teased.

"Hey, I'm the safest person you'll ever be around. I'd make sure to protect you."

_Protect._ That was the word. He would protect me. If only he knew what I needed protection against.

We stopped at the big tree in front of Bella's house. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, I do already know who she is."

"That's true." He touched between my shoulder blades to push me towards the door. We got to the front porch and he knocked. There was no answer.

"Oh, come on Jake! It's Embry. Stop that!"

Loud guffawing laughter came from inside. "We weren't doing anything Em."

A moment later a tall, muscular man opened the door. I looked from him to Embry; they could have been brothers. Same coloring, same hair, same lack of clothing, but where Embry had long lean muscles, this man was thick and built.

"Embry you brought a friend."

Embry smiled widely and looked down to me. "This is Jacob Black. He's my best friend from the rez. Jake, this is Katie, she lives down the street. She goes to school with Bella."

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, and when his came in contact with mine, my eyes widened. He was just as warm as Embry.

He pulled his hand back. "Oh, the heat right? That's just normal for a few of us down at the res." He stepped out of the way and opened the door wide. "Come on in you two. Bella and I were just finishing some homework."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Right. _Homework._"

We walked into the Swan's small front room and Bella was lying on the floor surrounded with school books.

She got up off the floor and Jacob walked over to her, putting his arm around her. She bit her lip and cowered a bit at his touch.

Embry spoke up. "Bella this is…"

"Katie Marshall, yeah, we sit together at lunch sometimes."

I asked hesitantly, "Embry says you plan on going to La Push tomorrow. Do you think I could tag along?"

She looked at the boys and shrugged. "Sure, that would be fine. Think you can be ready by eight?"

"Yeah." I nodded and caught a smile making its way to Embry's face.

"Do you and Em want to stick around and watch a movie?" Bella motioned to the TV.

Embry answered for us. "Katie can stay if she likes, but I need to get back."

Bella and Jacob looked to me. I wasn't going to be the third wheel of this strange night. "I should go, but I'll be ready tomorrow. Do you want me to meet you here?"

"I'll just pick you up. You're around the corner in the gray stone house right?"

I nodded. "Yes. We'll, I better get going then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home Katie." Embry spoke up from my side.

"That would be great, thanks."

"See you tomorrow Katie," Jacob called.

"Yeah, bye," Bella added as she laid back down next to her books.

Embry walked to the door and opened it for me. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," I laughed as I walked through. He followed right after and closed the door behind us.

We walked to my house, keeping the conversation casual. He told me about some of his friends down at the res I'd meet tomorrow. They sounded like a fun bunch.

I stepped onto my porch and turned to meet Embry face to face. "Wow, I'm almost as tall as you now."

He laughed. "Yeah, I am a bit taller. I'm used to it. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," I agreed.

"See ya!" He waved and turned to walk back down the street.

As I watched him leave, I felt like he was taking a little piece of me with him.

***

Bella pulled her ancient truck around at just after eight. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"How are you this morning?" I asked, hopping into the passenger seat.

She shrugged. "I'm okay." But the dark circles under her eyes from a sleepless night disagreed. I didn't press.

A few long silent minutes later she asked, "You and Embry, huh?"

I thought that was a strange question. "Um, yeah, I guess. I just met him yesterday and he asked me to come down to the reservation. I thought he was nice, so I said yes."

She nodded silently.

The rest of the trip was an awkward silence, but I tried not to let it bother me. I just stared out the window and thought about seeing Embry again.

We pulled up in front of a dark red house and Bella cut the engine. The door on the small house then opened and Jacob and Embry walked out. They both had bright smiles on their faces.

Jacob was at Bella's door quickly and pulled her out, spinning her around in a hug. She looked a little uneasy with his exuberance.

Embry opened my door very gallantly. "Thank you," I smiled back.

"I'm so glad you came down," he breathed.

"Me too."

We stared at each other for a few long moments, and all the feelings I'd experienced yesterday flooded back. I felt protected and so safe with him.

"Come on guys. Let's go hang out at the beach," Jacob cheered.

Embry grabbed my bag from the truck and hooked it over one shoulder. We followed Jacob and Bella down the road towards the ocean.

I watched as Jacob slid his hand around Bella's, and she blushed as she looked up at him. They were together? I didn't realize she was seeing someone. Was that why she'd been getting better lately?

I looked at Jacob and noticed how bright and sunny the air around him was. He was truly in love. You could see it in how he smiled at her and how he seemed to gravitate around her.

Then I looked at her and noticed that she didn't quite have the same look. While she was definitely a happier person than she had been the last few weeks, she just didn't have the "in love" look that Jacob did.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked from my side.

I looked up to him and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was kind of off in my own world." I let my eyes flash to Bella and Jacob in front of us. "I was thinking about how much happier she looks today then the past week."

Jacob must have tripped on something because he visually flinched, and then stepped closer to Bella, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Ohh," Embry stuttered. "Well, guess there was some confusion there for a while, but she should be her old, happy self now."

Jacob looked back and met Embry's glance. Jacob nodded before going back to talk with Bella some more.

"So tell me a bit about yourself."

I smiled and told him what I could without mentioning where I moved from. I described my old school, my friends, my favorite colors and foods, and little things like that until we stepped out onto first beach.

The sight before me was breathtaking. The sand of the beach was a dark gray and littered with smooth stones of every color.

Driftwood logs bleached by the sun were scattered around. The waves hit against the shore with a gentle shushing sound.

I looked around the beach and noticed that Bella and Jacob had walked off together and were seated on one of the white driftwood logs further up.

"We can go bug them if you want, or we can just stay here and talk. Oh wait, there is a little wade pool down the beach if you want to go look at it?"

"That would be great, let's go see that."

He smiled brightly as we started walking off towards it.

***

Over the next few days we became better and better friends. It was such an easy relationship. It was as natural as breathing. We both had the same goals in life and the same fun loving, but shy personality.

Every day during the break, Bella arrived bright and early to pick me up so we could drive to La Push. I enjoyed spending so much time in La Push, especially with my new best friend. Today I was even more excited because the boys were going to take us cliff diving.

We parked in front of Jacob's house and were surprised when they didn't run out to meet us. The guys usually came running when we pulled up.

Bella and I grabbed our bags and wandered up to the front door. Billy answered Bella's timid knock.

"Hey girls. The boys got called into work today. They wanted to apologize but had to run."

I was kind of surprised, seeing how Embry never told me he had a job. "Oh, that's okay. We'll just go. Tell them we're sorry we missed them." I was really disappointed but if they got called into work, there wasn't much I could do about it.

We said our goodbyes and started to leave. I started walking towards the truck, but Bella didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

She glanced at the truck. "No, we better hang around the res. They'll be back around soon."

"Oh, okay. Hey do you want to go to Emily's then?" I had met Emily the night before when she had us all over to dinner. It was kind of weird being over there when Sam was around because of how kissy-kissy they were but at least it would give us something to do.

She nodded quietly and we started walking towards Sam and Emily's. We followed the lane in silence that neither of us was willing to break.

Emily was overjoyed to see us at her door.

"Hi girls! I'm so glad you came by. I'm just tiding the house but you are welcome to come in and relax for a while."

The scars across her face were still hard to look at. That bear had really torn her up. But she was such a beautiful person on the inside, you could look passed them.

We followed her around, keeping up a constant chatter while she washed the dishes, tidied up the living room, and started a humongous turkey in the oven.

After a while Bella excused herself to get some fresh air. She walked out the back door into the yard.

I stayed a bit longer to continue my conversation with Emily. She was so easy to talk to, and was definitely another person that I could be around all the time.

We made a giant batch of cookie dough, rolling out hundreds of little balls to pop in the oven after the turkey was done.

After I had my fill of cookie dough, I decided to go look for Bella. I grabbed an umbrella as I could see the rain begin to pick up, and walked down to the beach.

I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I followed her footprints in the sand until I caught some movement atop one of the highest cliffs further down the beach.

It was Bella. What was she doing? She was looking over the edge cautiously. She wouldn't jump right now would she?

I looked out to the ocean and could see the waves crashing against the shore. There was a bad storm coming in. Sure, the boys had promised us cliff diving today, but it would be stupid to try and swim in weather like this.

Bella stepped back from the edge, and it looked like she was taking off her jacket and shoes. She couldn't be thinking of jumping now! It was too dangerous!

My heartbeat starting picking up and my breathing came in shallow gulps. I yelled with all my might, "Bella! Don't!" But the rain and pounding waves made it too hard for her to hear me.

She stepped up to the edge, and I looked over at the crashing water near the shore. She would be killed, if not by the fall then by the churning water that would pound her into the rocks.

She jumped.

Her scream echoed off the cliffs and water.

I had to do something. She would surely die.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I pressed the energy from me faster than ever before and caught her mid-fall. I had never tried to use my power across a distance this far before, and I was quickly losing my strength. I labored to hold her steady as I brought her towards the shoreline near the cliff.

I fell to my knees but concentrated on keeping her upright. I set her safely down on the beach and collapsed to the ground.

The last thought that passed through my mind was that I only hoped it was raining hard enough.

***

"Katie? Katie?" I heard a quiet voice repeat through my head.

I slowly began to open my eyes. I saw Embry's face hovering over me. "Katie, are you awake?"

I let out a heavy moan.

He gathered me gently into a tight hug. "Oh, Katie. I was so worried."

I blinked a few times and tried to take in my surroundings. "Where am I?"

"At Emily's. This is their guest room."

"What happened?" I choked out.

"Me and Jacob heard screaming, so we ran to find you guys, and you were passed out on the beach."

I sat up quickly, finally remembering what had just happened. "Bella!" I turned towards Embry. "Is Bella okay? She's alright isn't she!?"

"Yes, she's fine. She was just taking a walk on the beach."

"No! She jumped off the cliff! She jum…" I swallowed my words as I didn't want to explain how she didn't hit the water. "I guess I dreamed that she jumped." I rubbed a hand over my head, feigning confusion.

He pulled me back into his arms and hugged me to his chest. I was uncomfortable being next to his bare skin, but he was so warm it was worth it. I sighed and pushed into his heat.

"You're okay, you just fainted. After we found you on the beach, we brought you back here."

I nodded against him and breathed in his deep woods smell. I needed to feel protected. I had just used my power. The red-eyed Agent may be able to find me now. I hoped I wouldn't have to move again. I didn't want to move away from Embry.

Why was that? I've really only known him for a few days, but the thought of moving away from him hurts more than any other relationship I'd ever lost.

I hugged into him tighter.

Emily came in a few moments later with some hot chocolate. "Here, Katie. I thought you could use this."

I pulled away from Embry and smiled at her. "Yes, that would be great." I took the mug from her and started to drink it down. It was warm and nice, but didn't give me the fulfilling protective feeling like Embry.

Embry stayed with me the rest of the day, and I never got to talk to Bella. No one spoke about any strange happenings at the beach today. I guess no one noticed anything out of the ordinary, such as someone jumping off a cliff, stopping and hovering in thin air, then floating gently down to land in the sand.

I wondered if Bella told anyone.

I thought about Embry and our developing relationship. I'd come to have strong feelings for him, and felt an overwhelming desire to keep him safe.

It really didn't matter if Bella had told anyone. I should have known better than to use my power in full daylight!

I knew it would be futile to hope that the rain had masked the immense energy that I'd used to save Bella. The red-eyed Agent wasn't stupid. He was smart, wily.

I knew what I had to do.

It was useless to run. I had so much more at stake now; I couldn't let the Agency hurt Embry and his friends. If anything, I'd rather die than see anyone get hurt.

This time, I would meet the Agent head-on. In order to lure the Agent to me, I decided to use my power until he showed up in Forks. The Agent needed to know my exact location so there was no chance of anything happening to Embry.

I could do this. It had to be this way.

That night it nearly tore my heart apart to tell Embry good-bye. He always gave me a hug before Bella drove us back to Forks, but this time I gave him a small peck on the cheek. He drew back in surprise; then a huge smile broke across his face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

I gave him a thin smile. "I'm just saying good night is all," I answered weakly.

A shadow passed over his handsome face. "Is something wrong, Katie? Are you feeling okay?" His fingers smoothed some hair behind my ear and I unconsciously found myself turning my face into his warm hand.

Remembering my plan, I snapped open my eyes and pulled away from him. "Everything is fine, thanks. Well, see you," I muttered as I walked away.

I got into Bella's truck and my heart broke as we drove away. The look on Embry's face had been…haunted. It was almost as if he knew what I was going to do. I prayed that he wouldn't try to interfere. This was my fight and mine alone.

_***_

As soon as I got home, I ran inside and dashed up to my room. I changed into my favorite jeans, long-sleeved tee, and my favorite black hoodie.

Tugging my hair back into a low ponytail, I ran out the backdoor without a backwards glance. This was for the best, I kept telling myself. It was up to me to keep Embry and his friends safe. This plan had to work.

Leaving the safety of the backyard, I jogged to my favorite rock. I climbed up on my rock and hugged my knees to my chest.

I took a few deep breaths to center myself; then, like an ember nestled in a charred log, oooh, I let the power start to build inside me. The flutter of energy started in my gut and gradually flared out to the rest of my body.

The rain began to slow to a drizzle, and after a little while longer it stopped altogether. Now there was nothing to shield me from the Agent. It was only a matter of time before he found me.

"Katie?"

My heart dropped to my feet as I whirled around to face the familiar voice. "Embry? What are you doing here? You can't be here! You need to leave! Now!" I shouted with as much force as I could muster.

His face dropped, but he took a tentative step forward. "Katie, you don't mean that. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

I fought back tears. "Embry, please trust me on this and leave, _NOW_."

"Katie, I know something is going on. I watched you this afternoon, and something was off. If you are in trouble, please-"

A white flash darted through the trees in my peripheral vision. _No! Not Embry!_

I leapt from the rock and charged at Embry's surprised form. I pushed him as hard as I could in the solar plexus, catching him off guard. He grabbed my arms as he stumbled back.

The sorrowful, betrayed look in his eyes nearly had me on my knees. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. "Embry, if you care for me at all, you will turn around and leave right now. Please, Embry. Please leave."

"Katie," he whispered brokenly. I pushed his shoulders to hurry him from the clearing. He needed to get as far away from the danger as possible.

"Well, Katie, as I live and breathe," a smooth, sinister voice echoed behind me. _No! Not yet!_

Embry moved to push me behind him, but I couldn't let that happen. "I'm sorry, Embry, but you can't be here," I breathed.

I let the power rise inside me and felt it push Embry gently, but firmly from the clearing. I saw the confusion and the terror on his face as he was lifted inches from the ground. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I hoped I'd pushed him back far enough.

A cold, steely hand wrapped around my arm and I hissed. The Agent whipped me around to face him.

"Katie, it's time to go. My Master is eager to see you." The red-eyed Agent moved to jerk me out of the clearing, but I held fast.

"Your master will have to wait," I said evenly as I let the power rise in intensity, until it was almost as bright as midday in the clearing. My days of running would end here. I felt myself get hotter and hotter, and my muscles began to loosen. The Agent screeched in pain and surprise.

We rose in the air until our feet were skimming the treetops. I was thankful that the deep reds and golds of the sunset masked the streaks of color that my power threw into the evening sky.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and looked down, realizing that the Agent had some new tricks up his sleeve.

On the ground below us stood a girl dressed in all black. I couldn't see to her eyes, but I didn't need to. She was one of them.

"Hello Katie," her voice rang with slyness.

Suddenly my body filled with a fire of pain that I've never felt before. I couldn't think nor even move. The agony consumed every inch of me. A terrifying scream of torture sprang from my vocal cords.

The hold on my power was lost and the Agent and I fell from the treetops. We landed like a heavy mass on the forest floor, but the inferno that lit within me never faltered.

My screeches of pain slowed as the flames within me stopped suddenly. I took a few deep breaths and turned to see a giant gray wolf leap from the trees and come down hard upon the girl. In one swift movement her arm was torn from her body.

I gasped. Never had I seen an agent get hurt.

But the wolf wouldn't win. The Agents don't lose.

Icy hard arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me from the ground. "You will come with me Katie."

"NO!" I shrieked pushing my power out. His grasp was ripped from me as I hovered in the air.

A terrifying canine screech came from the wolf and I turned to see the girl staring at him with menace in her eyes. The animal writhed on the ground in pain. It shook with such ferocity that it's figured blurred.

The breath caught in my throat when the yelps became human cries of pain and Embry lay in the animal's place.

"Embry!?"

I let my power stop and fell to the ground. I ran towards his tortured body.

The male agent was suddenly blocking my path; a new slyness brightened his eyes. "So you know this mutt? Jane, show Katie here what we do to those who disobey."

"Gladly, Demetri."

Embry's cries of horror sprang out ten-fold and his body went rigid. His fingers locked, curled in pain.

"No NO! STOP!" I fell to my knees in misery. "Please stop. I'll go with you." My words slowed. "Just leave him alone."

"I thought you might see it our way." His arctic fingers came around my arm ripping me from the ground to my feet but my eyes stayed put on Embry.

"No," whispered the Agent with disbelief. His body went rigid and a black wolf leapt from the trees. The wolf came down hard on the girl taking her head completely off. In no time her body was a mangled mess of shreds.

The Agent picked me from the ground and threw me over his shoulder. He took off at inhuman speeds. The forest flew passed us in a blur of unrecognizable green. I was so disoriented and too focused on Embry that I couldn't concentrate on my power.

Howls erupted from every angle around us. More wolves? It didn't faze the Agent as he just moved faster darting back and forth, slamming me against his marble frame with every jolt.

A haze of gray caught in my vision and soon I was flying up in the air. I tumbled through the treetops falling through the branches. Edges of bark scratched my skin all the way down. My hands came to my face to protect it from any blows. I hit the ground under the tree with a thud. The wind was knocked clear from my chest.

My muscles ached and razor slices from the branches stung, but I had to get up. I bent up, leaning against my arms, and took in the sight before me.

Four wolves: gray, russet, black, and silver circled the Agent. His body changed positions trying to find a break in their guard in the blink of an eye. He danced back and forth in streaks of colors before a wolf would jump from his place snapping at the air.

The wolves growled in low cautious tones, teeth bared and saliva dripping. Each wolf's back was raised and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

In a movement I could barely see, silver sprung at the Agent before flying backwards through the trees knocking them down as he hurled lifeless to the ground. The Agent's unnatural laugh rang high as he had bested his victim.

The other three wolves ran into battle at the same time, each snapping for the Agent. But it was of no use. The Agent was too fast. His unrecognizable movements put him out of range just as the wolves went in for attack.

The Agent was a tracker.

It meant he knew the moves of his prey. The wolves were now his prey.

I was their only hope. Even my power could not rip the skin from the Agents as these wolves teeth could. I could not kill the Agent, but I could immobilize him so they could.

I ducked my head and sucked in a deep breath. Once again the heat raced through my body leaking from every pore.

My eyes popped up and the Agent was looking right at me, daring me to make my next move.

I would.

I concentrated on centering it and thrust it from me like a lightning bolt. The wolves yelped with the force and were pressed back from the path the energy had taken.

I focused it in a straight line and surrounded the Agent.

"Katie!" The Agent cautioned.

I ignored his pleas and stuck him to the ground. He would not move one muscle. I placed the energy like ten thousand pounds holding him to his spot.

"Embry go," I whispered with a feeling in my heart that I knew it was him.

The wolves sprang into action. Russet jumped first his jaws clamping on the Agents shoulder. A scream of pain sprang from the Agent's throat. Black and gray came from both sides knocking him to the ground.

Then with a movement my eyes couldn't see, the wolves finished off the Agent as his screams of horror turned to mere gurgles in the wind.

My eyes closed and the energy dissipated into the air. I bent my head to the blades of grass in front of me and let my breath return to normal.

The Agent was dead.

I was safe at last.

The words didn't seem to make sense. It had been too long since I was safe. This could only be a dream.

A high pitched canine whine came from before me. I looked up to see the gray wolf. I licked my lips nervously and stared at him in silence. His eyes bore down into me and I could see Embry within them. The same protective feeling slid through me as the day, not too long ago, just meeting him.

A timid smile escaped to my lips. "Embry," I whispered up to him.

The wolf made a long movement to nod.

I jumped to my feet, cringing at the pain, but working through it. I needed him.

The wolf stepped cautiously to me and I threw myself at him, hugging deep into his neck. He curled his head around mine and nuzzled into me. I dug harder into his fur, feeling his warmth surround me like a blanket of peace and security.

"Embry," a deep male's voice called from only a few steps away.

Embry pulled away from me and we turned to see Sam Uley standing there. Sam was one too?

Sam held out some shorts which Embry eagerly grabbed in his mouth and jogged away.

"Wait," I called out starting to jog behind him.

"Stay here Katie," Sam warned. "He'll come back. He's only going to get the shorts on."

"Oh, okay," I said quietly.

Within seconds Embry was running out of the trees. I left Sam's side and raced towards him. We met in the middle and Embry swept me up into his arms. His warmth bore down into my core. His arms curled around my back and pressed me deeply to his bare chest. Tears filled my eyes, finally bursting free from the emotional battle within.

I clung to him, wanting his presence to shield me, to make me feel safe, to make me feel whole. His hold on me was just as strong, keeping me against his chest as if at any moment I would disappear.

"Katie," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I spoke but my head never left his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"A few cuts and bruises, but I'll be okay."

He pulled away and then touched at a sore spot at my cheek. I winced from the sharp pain.

"You have a cut there, but it doesn't look deep."

I brought my fingers up and wiped against the wound. Blood dotted my fingertips but I quickly rubbed it on my pants.

"Why did those two leeches know your name?" Embry asked carefully.

I bit my lip. Would it be safe to tell this now? Would others come looking now? I let a breath out as I spoke. "That man has been following me for years. I keep trying to run away, but he always found me. He works for some government agency that, all I can figure, is trying to round up people with powers." I slowed in a hushed tone. "Like me. But I was always able to fight him off. He never came with any other Agents until now."

I looked up at him under my lashes. "If you weren't there they would have finally taken me. Thank you Embry."

The conversation hit a pause as we stared into each other's eyes. With him I felt like I was the only thing he sees. I felt beautiful and adored beyond anything I've ever felt before.

His hand came up slowly and swept a stray lock of hair behind my ear. The pads of his fingers then curled back around to cup my cheek. I let my eyelids close and leaned into the roughness of his hand. His thumb moved to trace the edges of my lips. It was a soft delicate touch back and forth. Heat, like the burning of energy, filled my veins and butterflies fluttered about in my stomach.

His cupped hand then glided down my jaw and came to a stop just under my chin. He tilted my face up at the slightest angle before his nose slid down mine. His lips danced just above mine before meeting me slowly and sweetly.

The feeling was incredible. His lips were thick and soft and formed around mine like a perfect fit. They were warm and amazingly sweet. The feeling consumed me inside like a total weightlessness.

His hands glided around to my back and pulled me closer towards him. My arms folded against his chest and angled upwards just enough to stroke the bottom of his neck.

Embry smiled into our kiss, his lips pulling tight against mine. "You're shining," he whispered, then pulled away to look back in my eyes.

The brightness stopped abruptly. My cheeks burned red and I tilted my head to look away, but his hand came back to my face and guided me to look at him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. It's kinda neat actually."

I moistened my lips and looked up to him nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Really, no one knows besides my parents and the Agents."

Embry exhaled and pulled me back tight against him. "I should tell you, I'm pretty sure those two weren't from the government."

"No?" I asked confused.

"No." He took a moment to compose his thoughts before continuing. "I guess you know I'm a werewolf now? Well, the only reason we exist is to fight what was after you."

I pulled away and looked in his eyes. "What do you mean 'what' was after me?"

"Those things weren't people. They were," he took a breath, "vampires."

I tried to step back and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Embry's grasp at my back.

"Vampires?!" I coughed. "Vampires aren't real!"

His hands smoothed circles around my back. "They are. Just like werewolves are real, and what you can do is real."

My head started getting light. The Agents were always just other people with powers! Not vampires! Not some strange mythical being!

"That's why they had red eyes. They drink human blood," Embry continued.

My head started shaking back and forth, "But they never tried to kill me or anything. They only wanted to take me back to wherever their master was."

"Well," his face pinched up with concern, "they may have wanted to make you a vampire. Some vampires, like the girl in black, have extra powers."

I knew the Agents wanted my power, but they had planned on making me a vampire? Suddenly, it was too hard to breathe. I couldn't be! I didn't want to be!

"It's alright," he spoke with a soft voice. "My friends and I stopped them. We can always stop them. That's what we do. We're protectors. We protect people from vampires."

He pulled me back to rest against his chest. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll always be here to protect you."

The edges of my lips pulled into a smile against his chest. "That sounds wonderful Embry. Absolutely wonderful."

With him at my side, I'd never have to be frightened again.

***

_Three months later…_

"Go long, Embry!" Jared shouted as he launched the football down the beach. Jacob, Seth, and Quil ran to tackle him before he could catch the ball.

We were at the bonfire to celebrate the end of the school year and the start of summer vacation. I was sitting with Bella and Emily next to the fire, howling with laughter at the stories Billy had been telling us about the messes the boys had gotten themselves into over the years.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I looked over at Embry and smiled. He caught my eye and grinned back, moments before he was dogpiled by Seth and Quil.

"Those guys," Emily giggled as she stood and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to check on dinner."

"Hey," Bella said, tugging on my sleeve as I watched Emily walk up the dune to her backyard. I turned my head towards Bella. "Are you having fun?" She asked smiling hopefully.

I smiled back and nodded. Bella had blossomed the last few months, since that day that the four of us walked along the shore at First Beach.

She smiled easily, laughed happily, and she blushed whenever Jacob was near. Clearly he'd healed whatever heartache she'd been going through. I was so glad that she'd let him into her heart.

After that night, after the Agents had been killed by the wolves, I found myself giving more and more of myself to Embry until he completely filled my heart. We were inseparable.

I'd told him everything about my life, how many times I'd had to run from the Agency, how much of myself I'd left behind each time.

He told me about the Quileute legends and about the first time he phased, and how scared he'd been, how confused. It was exactly the way I'd felt when I first learned about my power and what I could do. Our experiences further bonded us in a way that was unbreakable.

Since that night, there had been no further sightings of the Agents, but I hadn't used my power since then either. I was afraid to. Embry told me that no matter what, he would protect me against anything, and I did believe him.

But that didn't mean I was willing to tempt fate.

"Dinner's ready!" Emily shouted from the top of the dune. Bella and I stood up as Billy spun his chair around and made his way up the slope.

Whooping and hollering, Jared and Paul ran up behind Billy and rocketed him up the hill. Billy hooted, raising his arms in the air like he was on a roller coaster.

Seth and Quil jogged up the dune and laughed as Billy spun his chair around and chased Jared and Paul around the yard.

Bella and I crossed our arms over our stomachs, our muscles sore from laughing so much. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wind around my waist, trapping my arms. I felt Embry's hot breath on my neck as he pressed a soft kiss against my skin.

"Hey," he whispered. I smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Hey yourself." He spun me around and held me close. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," I breathed, kissing him again.

Embry gave me a lopsided smile. "For what?"

I brushed my palm against his cheek. "For everything. For being you."

He pulled me into a sweet, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, I saw passion, joy, and happiness in his deep chocolate eyes. "I love you." He ran his fingers down the side of my face.

"I love you, too."

"Come on, you lovebirds! Grub's on!" Billy shouted down to us.

Embry and I giggled, then he grabbed my hand and we ran up to meet our friends. Together.


End file.
